Magnums chicken noodle soup save
by Shipping Is My Business.com
Summary: (Magnum PI 2018 reboot) Higgins go's skiing and gets sick and magnum trys to help her get better ( rewrite )


( author's notes i wound like to thank SpnHemelLass for help with beta and a rewrite ) ( more author's notes I don't own anything just having fun and this is my first time writing so please be kind )

Magnum was about to go for a run. He assumed Higgins would be outside doing her yoga with the dogs nearby as usual. However, the majordomo wasn't out. If that wasn't weird enough Zeus and Apollo were waiting for him with a sad look and a toy. Now he was concerned about Higgins. He knew she just got back from her skiing trip last night, so maybe she was just jet-lagged, but she was usually up early. He had figured she would be up spending extra time with the Lads' and getting some sun, because she had been gone for two weeks. He knew the dogs had missed her. He had tried to occupy them while she was gone as they had been moping on his porch, until he went for a run. To his surprise, they had run up to him. Even more surprising, they had run with him instead of biting him. So while she was gone, he had taken to running with them, plus he would play fetch with them to keep them and himself busy, while she was away. The question now was, what was keeping her from the dogs and the sun?  
Higgins had had fun skiing with friends, but on the flight home, she began to think it hadn't been a great idea for someone used to the warm weather of Hawaii to go skiing in the freezing cold of Alaska. She didn't know whether it was the drastic change of weather, or someone sneezing and coughing in her direction. It had started with a sore throat on the plane back home. Now, it was the next day and it's a full on cold complete with fever and chills, chest congestion, runny nose, and a headache. All she wanted to do when she got up this morning was to go back to bed, but the day had to be started, so she got up and found a throw blanket on a chair in her room. She put it over her shoulders, and slowly made her way to let the dogs' outside. She intended to go out with them, but she was just too sick and tired to even want to go walk around outside with them. However, she figured just because she was sick, that doesn't mean the dogs should be cooped up in the house all day. Especially as it was nice and sunny outside for them, so she let them out. She found a book to read and a couch to lie down on. She let the story she was reading distract her, because she hated being sick. Years of training made it hard for her to sit still and do nothing, especially when she was being forced to be inactive because of being ill and tired. It made her feel itchy knowing that there are things to be done and not being able to accomplish her tasks. She managed to make herself some coffee and toast and continued reading her book until she ended up falling asleep.  
Magnum decided to wait a bit and see if Higgins would be coming out, but after a little while, he needed a distraction and so did the dogs, so he called. "Zeus, Apollo, let's go!" He started running. The dogs happily dropped the toy and ran after him to run with him. When they came back from running, he checked his e-mail and played with the dogs some more. It was now afternoon and still no sign of Higgins. When he couldn't take his curiosity and concern any longer, he decided to accept the risk that Higgins would be angry with him for the intrusion. The dogs acted like they knew what he was going to do and started toward the main house, so he followed and gave a knock.

Inside Juliet heard the tentative knock, followed by a hesitant voice calling, "Juliet, its Thomas. I haven't seen you up this morning. I know you just got back from your trip and maybe that's it, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, Zeus and Apollo are wondering where their mistress is ?"  
Outside, Thomas heard a scratchy voice call out an exasperated reply. "Just come on in, Thomas. The door is unlocked," followed by some nasty coughing. That doesn't sound good, Magnum thought.  
The PI opened the door and came in. The dogs, of course, wandered in immediately in front of him and went right over to sit in front of Juliet who was wrapped up in a blanket and half sitting, half lying on the couch, with tissues all over it. She looked a little pale with a red, irritated nose.  
Magnum deduced two things. One, he had a sick Higgins on his hands; and, two, while less obvious, he deduced he also had a stir-crazy former MI-6 operative which was far more dangerous, but he really couldn't blame her. He also couldn't stand being forced to sit still and do nothing when he was sick or hurt. It drove him crazy.  
The dogs sat in front of Higgins and she began talking to them. "Hello, lads. What did you boys get up to today? Did Thomas behave himself, while you lads were outside?" She asked the last question while glancing at Magnum.  
The private investigator decided to play it cool and distract her. He'd act like he didn't realize she was sick, so he could help her without her getting all defensive and stubborn, so he answered the unasked question. "What have you been up to today, while I have been in the house?"  
Magnum began getting a fresh pot of coffee going, careful to make it not the military way, but slightly less strong. As he did, he answered the question she didn't ask. "Well, Juliet, I have been working on some background checks for a client. I went outside to stretch and walk a bit of tension off. The dogs found me, so I took them and we went for a run.  
Higgins responded, "One, I know what you are doing, Thomas, and I appreciate the thoughtfulness; two, I'm amazed. It looks like you survived the day with the dogs."  
He finished the coffee and brought a fresh cup to her, saying. "Good, then I won't have to put this in your coffee." He handed her some cold medicine, along with the cup of coffee.  
"How were you running background checks? I've got my computer here."  
"Oh, while you were gone, I upgraded my phone contract and got a tablet with a keyboard, so that's what I was using." He explained, cheerfully.  
Higgins sipped the coffee after blowing on it briefly so it wouldn't burn her tongue. "This is delicious, you've made it perfectly." She took the cold medicine, saying gratefully. "I appreciate you bringing me this."  
"I am serious about the dogs, by the way. We started running together while you were away. They seemed a bit bored and down without you."  
Higgins raised her eyebrows, as if she didn't believe him. "Really?" She asked.  
He was looking in the pantry and found what he was looking for, he had almost everything he needed to make soup for lunch. What wasn't in the pantry he had back in the guesthouse, he was going to go get it, but first, he responded. "Now, Higgy, would I tell a lie? Zeus, buddy, come here." Just like that, Zeus wagged his stubby tale and trotted over to Magnum to be petted which soon turned into a belly run. Magnum looked up from what he was doing to see Higgins' jaw drop.  
The private investigator smiled. "Juliet Higgins speechless, I never thought I would see the day."  
Higgins closed her mouth, scowled at him and snapped. "You know, Thomas, the very thought of you ever thinking you could render me speechless is so ridiculously absurd, it is laughable, really." That was immediately followed by a string of hacking coughs.  
Magnum rolled his eyes and responded. "Just relax, Juliet, I am going to the guest house to get some cooking supplies for lunch. I shouldn't be more than 30 minutes. Then I will make lunch and tell you all about the lads and me while you were away."The thought of food sounded good, but the stubborn, strong-willed and self-sufficient core of her needed to protest against being taken care of like a child. "No, Thomas, I don't want to relax. I don't need someone to take care of me. I don't need you to bring me coffee. I don't need you to cook for me. And, I don't need you to distract me like I am a bloody child; when you know perfectly well that I can take care of myself." She had to fight to suppress a cough after that diatribe.

Thomas looked at her with frustration until she looked away from him, then he quietly walked over, and gently,with a finger under her chin turned her head until she was looking at him again, and firmly replied, "I am well aware, Jules, that you can bloody well take care of yourself." He huffed a laugh, "But I figured a little help wouldn't hurt. As for cooking, I was going to make myself lunch anyway, and I know Kumu isn't here today. Before you protest again, I know you could make something in the microwave, but who really wants to eat something nuked in the microwave, when they are sick? Yes, I am purposefully distracting you, because I know how I would feel when I have to sit still and rest. It drives me crazy, but I also missed you. It was too quiet without you around here, so I will be back in a few minutes. We can catch up and talk." With that he left…and she was left speechless.

Fifteen minutes later, he reappeared with a package of chicken and a bowl of carrots and celery and a jar of spices with no label on it, in the bowl. She was curious about what he was going to make for lunch, so she moved a bar stool in the kitchen and perched there. He watched her for a moment, shook his head, but continued his preparations. He had hoped she would fall asleep while he was gone, but she was stubborn. Now she wasn't even on the couch. However, she seemed distracted by watching him prepare to make lunch, so he ignored the fact that she had moved.  
Higgins watched Thomas laying out things in what appeared to be an orderly and experienced manner. She was surprised to note that he seemed to be organizing the ingredients in the order he would need to use them. That indicated a level of expertise with cooking she had never expected from the overgrown man-child before her. She observed him for a little longer, but finally, her curiosity abounding, she had to ask. "So, what are you making for lunch?"  
Magnum glanced at her and smiled, replying. "I'm making my mother's homemade chicken noodle soup. She swore it could cure just about anything. I will cut up the chicken first, so I can put it in some chicken stock in a frying pan because I didn't have meat already cooked up. Usually, I make up a couple of chicken slices in the oven and cut it into chunks after it cools. Anyway, then I will make up the tortillas. Flour today, I hope that's okay with you." She nodded, but glanced around at the ingredients and, though she saw flour and other ingredients, she didn't see tortillas. "Where are the tortillas?"  
Thomas chuckled. "I have to make them, Higgins. No Hispanic person is going to use store bought tortillas!"  
"You can make fresh tortillas from scratch?"  
"Si. Of course, I learned to make tortillas when I was so young, I don't remember what age I was. I know it was before Dad died." As he spoke, he was quickly and skillfully cutting the chicken into slices. He turned to the stove top and took down a large frying pan from the cabinet with the cookware, added some olive oil, dredged the chicken lightly in the spices and when the olive oil had come to a temperature that satisfied him, he used a pair of tongs to put the chicken slices into the pan. He got down a mixing bowl, put the flour into the mixing bowl, and added a certain amount of salt, three tablespoons of olive oil and ¾ cups of water. He mixed the ingredients using his hands which he had lightly coated with olive oil (he'd washed them with soap after cutting the chicken) before beginning to mix the ingredients. Once the dough easily rolled into a ball, he washed his hands again. He set the timer for 10 minutes and let the dough rest.  
As he worked, he seemed to just know when he needed to turn and turn the chicken to get it cooked and lightly browned, at which point he took the cooked chicken, put it on a platter and covered it with aluminum foil to keep it warm, and turned off the burner.  
Just as he finished covering the chicken, the timer went off. Thomas turned back to the island and sprinkled some flour on the island quartz, took a stone rolling pin out of the drawers in the island and set it nearby. He kneaded the dough 11 times, turning it as he did. He divided the dough into 8 equal portions. He took the first portion and deftly used the rolling pin to roll the tortilla dough out to a perfect 11-inch circle. He continued with each of the rest of the portions of dough in short order until all 8 tortillas were rolled out. He went back to the stove top and poured enough of the olive oil into the grease can they kept in the freezer to only have a light layer of oil in the bottom of the frying pan and in rapid order cooked the 8 tortillas, a minute on each side…only varying that amount of time to ensure each tortilla was lightly browned. The delicious smells that filled the air were actually making Higgins feel hungry in spite of feeling lousy. He took down a saucepan, poured in chicken stock, and began to heat it. He added spices from the mystery jar of spice he'd brought with him.  
"Don't make it too spicy." Juliet cautioned.  
"Don't worry," he reassured her. "Real Mexican food isn't made spicy, each person is expected to add spice to it to their taste.  
"Thomas," Magnum looked at her and just waited a beat as she hesitated a moment before asking her question, "It is clear as I watch you cook that you very much know what you are doing. If you can cook this well, without even referring to a recipe or cookbook, why don't you cook more often?" He thought about the question as he began chopping the vegetables, first the carrots and then the celery.  
She was stunned to note he cut like a chef, rapidly chopping the vegetables without even watching his fingers as he advanced the vegetable. "Don't cut yourself."  
Magnum chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't."  
"Well, pardon me for being concerned. I didn't even know you could cook and you are cutting those vegetables like bloody Gordon Ramsay!"  
"Okay, I learned some of my technique from my mom and even more from my relatives in Mexico when I would visit down there. My Tia Rosalita had a taqueria in Jalisco, so I learned a lot from her. What can I say? I am a man of mystery."  
Jules rolled her eyes and asked, "Okay, that explains how you learned to cook. Do you like cooking?"  
"I do."  
"So, why don't you cook more often?"  
"Oh, I cook when my friends come over, but honestly, it just doesn't seem worth the effort to cook too often for just myself. It's boring to cook for one alone, especially going all out like this. I'll do it if one of the guys is sick, or Shammy, someone I know. I've learned even more lately, because when I can't sleep, I watch cooking shows." As he talked, he was continuing to prepare the broth for the soup, adding the noodles and the chicken, the vegetables, and, taking a spoon, he tasted the broth. He added a bit more of the spice. He raised the temperature on the burner to bring the broth mixture to a rolling boil for the noodles. Once it reached a boil, he reduced the temperature to let it simmer and told Higgins, "It will be ready in about 15 to 20 minutes." Higgins was inhaling and commented. "It smells wonderful, Magnum." She looked stunned. "I can actually smell it."

Thomas smiled. "The steam in the air and the spices in the steam have helped the cold medicine to clear your sinuses enough so that you can smell it. That's what makes chicken noodle soup so good for colds and the flu, Jules." The lads had padded into the kitchen and were looking at Magnum expectantly. "Okay, if I give the lads some of this chicken?" He asked.  
Jules smiled, but nodded, as she warned him, "Careful, you will spoil them, Thomas."  
Magnum scraped some of the chicken pieces left over from when he'd cut the chicken strips into squares before adding it to the soup he was making, into each of the dog's bowls, making sure they each had an equal portion and made them sit pretty for a moment before he put the bowls down. Juliet smiled warmly as the dogs scarfed down the food eagerly. She asked, suspiciously. "Have you done this for them before?"  
Looking slightly guilty, Thomas admitted. "One day while you were gone, Zeus was throwing up outside. He looked so miserable and Apollo was looking at him, whining and looking worried, you know? So I made him up some chicken and wild rice. I couldn't just give it to Zeus. That wouldn't have been fair, so I gave them each equal portions. I won't do it often, but they really did seem to enjoy it. So, if they ever seem a bit under the weather, let me know. I'll whip some up, if that's okay with you?"  
"Would you really do that?" She asked, wonderingly.  
"Sure, if that's okay with you?"  
"It seems to be cyclical…every now and then one of the dogs will get an upset stomach. The vet insists it's nothing serious, but she actually suggested cooking some chicken with wild rice when it happens."  
"Just let me know. I tend to keep frozen chicken on hand always. I don't mind at all. I'll even make enough chicken so we can have chicken tacos that night."  
"That would be wonderful, Thomas. I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook."  
'Not a problem. As I said, I just am not really motivated to cook just for myself, but if the lads need it, or if you just want a home cooked meal once in a while, let me know."  
"Thank you, Thomas, don't be too surprised when I take you up on that!"  
Magnum smiled. "I won't." He said, happily. "So outside of getting sick, how was your trip?"  
For the next fifteen minutes, she told him all about her trip. How much fun it was to be out on the slopes and how nice it had been to catch up with a few old friends. She told how she couldn't resist finding a dog sledding place and sledding with the dogs. How hard she'd had to fight against the temptation to bring home one of the blue-eyed husky pups back home with her. She admitted she had loved cozying up by the fireplace with a good book. She also grudgingly told him about how she got lost on the slopes one time and hadn't made it back to the cabins until after dark, fearing he'd be upset at the tale. Sure enough, she noticed his jaw clenching. She had known he would be upset on her behalf. It was subtle, but she knew him well enough to detect the signs. She only told him because she knew he would have eventually have found out about it on his own.  
Thomas frowned, thinking about how disastrous her getting lost like that alone, out in the cold, could have been. He thought he'd covered his reaction well enough until he noticed her rolling her eyes at his reaction and knew she had caught the slip in his reaction, but she didn't call him on it and changed the subject. "So, enough about me," She said, "…it seems you and the lads had an interesting time while I was gone, tell me how this change in your relationship came about, and what else you have been up to?"  
Lunch was ready, so he washed up the dishes he had made quickly, set the island for the meal and dished up the food, pulling a bar stool over for himself. He set the plate with the aluminum foil covered tortillas on the island between the two of them, placed the bowls of soup, one in front of her and one in front of his own place, as he launched into his tale. He explained how it all started a couple of days after she left on her trip. He'd come out one morning to go for a run and found Zeus and Apollo were waiting for him with sad faces. He started to run, but they had wheeled around and stood in front of him, he had gone around them and started to run again, but looked over his shoulder and called, "Are you coming, lads?" not really expecting a response. To his surprise, they had barked once and immediately starting running on either side of him, not biting at him.  
So he explained, from that day on, that had become their routine. He also found out Apollo likes to play hide and seek with him. One day he discovered that Zeus likes to surf, when Magnum went out to the beach with his surfboard, the dogs followed him to the beach. Apollo stopped at the water, but Zeus got in the water and whimpered at him, so he asked him if he wanted to get on and Zeus immediately jumped on the surfboard. Magnum decided to see how far Zeus would go, so he swam out a little bit pushing the board and let go of the board when a wave came. To his surprise, Zeus had stayed on and ridden the wave all the way into the beach.  
Magnum thought it would be a one-time thing, but Zeus had grabbed the board with his teeth and dragged it over to him and barked at him like he wanted to do it again, so he had let him do it a few more times, going further out each time. To his surprise, Zeus loved it, so Magnum was curious if the dog would like to do it together with him. After a few bad attempts, they both got it figured out and became surfing buddies. Higgins looked at him, skeptically. He took out his phone and showed her a video of them running together, a video of Apollo playing hide and seek with Magnum, and another of Zeus surfing, one by himself and another of him surfing with Magnum that Thomas explained Rick had taken. In the video, Higgins noticed something on Zeus. "What is that thing on Zeus?"  
Magnum explained, "It's a dog life jacket. I may have taken the dogs on a trip to the pet store for some fun toys to hide for Apollo and a dog life jacket and some dog shampoo specific for dogs who like saltwater for Zeus, so he won't get any skin or fur problems. I looked on the internet for information on dogs surfing or swimming in the surf looking for tips on caring for them afterward."  
Higgins smiled at him. "That was nice of you. I bet Apollo loves the toys. I can't wait to see you and Zeus surfing together in person." As they were talking, he showed her how to use tortillas instead of crackers with soup. They finished their lunch and she watched as he did the few dishes up, dried them and put them away.  
As he finished that, having put quite a bit of soup into a large glass container with a snap-tight lid, which he placed in the fridge along with a couple of leftover tortillas, saying as he did. "You can have that later or give it to Kumu when she gets back, okay?"  
"Thank you, Thomas. Kumu will love that, she prefers a light dinner after a day at the cultural center and that will be perfect. The soup and tortillas were absolutely delicious, and you were correct. It wasn't overly spicy at all. You, sir, are an excellent cook."  
"Why, thank you, Juliet! Care to watch a movie together?" "That would be nice." Higgins agreed. With a little negotiation, they found a movie to watch called K-911. The main character reminded her of Magnum and the female cop with the Doberman reminded him of Higgins. When they finished watching the movie, they decided on pizza for dinner, so they had some delivered. Later, they found an old TV show to watch called MacGyver. During one episode, he noticed she looked cold and uncomfortable even with the blanket, so with a lot of persuasion, he convinced her she would be more comfortable if she sat with him, so she did. They continued to watch the TV show for a while. It was late, he tried to get her to go on up to bed, but she asked for one more episode before she had to go to bed and he would go back to the guesthouse. He agreed they could watch one more, but she had to take more cold medicine first. She did and they were watching one more, but she had fallen asleep on him a few minutes into the episode. He thought about waking her, but decided she needed the sleep and he let her sleep resting against him. He didn't want to disturb her rest. He turned off the TV and the table lamp and closed his eyes, thinking to himself, if she decided to kill him in the morning at least she would be well enough to try.


End file.
